


Something Like Love

by asylumsession



Series: OC Oneshots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asylumsession/pseuds/asylumsession
Summary: In which Kiku and Cast think about why they love each other.





	Something Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know; this idea came to mind and I just had to write it (even though I should be working on my fanfiction and not oneshots). Basically, Kiku and Cast are awkward children, but they're taking it step by step together.

Kiku Honda and Cast D'Angelo's relationship is cliché in the barest truth of the word.

Half of it is composed of a polite and perhaps uptight boy, who shows a gentle and relaxed side among his closest friends and strays, more often than away from things that tend to be too overwhelming. The other half consists of a rather eccentric girl who is constantly either here or there in terms of personality and has dreams and ideas and thoughts that are bigger than she is. Both are inexperienced when it comes to romance and so neither knows what they are stepping into. And they make it work, drawn to each other like magnets, to the shy and the dazzling smiles, to mysterious dark eyes and heterochromatic ones alike.

Sometimes Kiku does not want to be touched. Cast sees it in the way he tends to shy away with his fingers gripping restlessly at his sleeves, she hears it in his lilting voice when he speaks to her. These days he just feels as though he is suffocating, skin crawling and a headache whispering in the back of his mind. It's days like these that he wants to just sink in on himself, withdraw into his little bubble and never come out. Cast acknowledges his silent plea because she understands that he needs his space and she's willing to give it to him. She's fine simply hearing him, seeing him, being near him. Kiku appreciates it more than she will ever understand.

And so he is further enamored.

Sometimes Cast wants to be alone. She locks herself in her room without a word to anyone because she is infinitely, insufferably, tired. These are some of her darker times, she'll admit. She wants to be alone to forget about people and society and the expectations and bad memories that weigh heavily on her shoulders. These are the days when she is cold and thoughtless and close to impossible to understand, and so she wants to be alone. Kiku leaves her be and makes sure the others do too, because he understands her need to isolate herself for a little while. He leaves her be, because he know she'll come blowing in like a whirlwind again tomorrow, smile lighting up the room like the sun itself. Cast is really all too grateful to him.

And so her gazes linger a bit longer.

Sometimes Kiku doesn't want to speak. His silent gestures and wordless shrugs give him away. His tongue feels too heavy, too awkward in his mouth and his teeth feel odd, harsh against each other. Occasionally, his words just don't want to cooperate with him, or English phrases will slip his mind, so he opts to remain silent instead. Cast catches his downcast eyes and merely smiles. She is fine with sitting in the silence with him, if that's what he wants. Cast is perfectly content in the comfortable silence that comes with Kiku. There are times when Kiku does not want silence, or times when she does not want silence. These are the times when Cast simply speaks, of anything and everything but also nothing in particular. Kiku is content to listen.

And so he finds himself smiling more.

Sometimes Cast falls into a state of disquietude. These are her late nights when her insomnia settles in particularly badly, the times she begins to over-think everything and tremble where she sits. These are the nights when she begins doubting everything, doubting herself; the nights she needs to be comforted more than anything. These are the nights she isn't capable of handling herself. Kiku doesn't mind it when his phone wakes him at the God awful hours of the morning. He has Cast's ringtone as the loudest so he'll wake when she calls. He sits awake with her for the rest of the night and when she sees him the next day, drinking down his second cup of coffee, she can't resist the smile. Cast knows he isn't ever awake at two a.m.

And so some of the weight lifts from her chest for the time being.

Kiku likes Cast because she makes him laugh. Her wide smiles and perfectly timed puns and cheesy pickup lines so rarely fail to make him smile. She's clumsy and laughs it off, she's goofy and she flaunts it and she  _uses_ it and then sometimes Kiku finds himself clutching his sides and trying to remember the last time he laughed so hard and freely. Ludwig informs him, one day, that he smiles more. Alfred tells him he looks happier. Kiku wishes he was good with words, because nothing he can think of is capable of beginning to describe Cast.

Cast likes Kiku because he makes her laugh. Kiku has a very shy sense of humor, consisting of mumbled remarks and nerdy jokes that she tends to understand because of their similar interests. He is all subtle smiles and inside jokes and a dirtier sense of humor than he tends to let on. Cast appreciates a person that can make her laugh, because laughter makes her feel light and free and as though she could run forever even if she's laughing so hard that she's doubled over. Vesna pretends to be annoyed and rolls her eyes, but she is smiling. Blas is glad that her friend is slowly finding a way to stand. Cast is a writer and knows that no words can begin to describe sweet, wonderful Kiku.

Kiku likes Cast because she sees the wonder in everything. She is a pessimist, but her dreams are large and she can spend hours talking about things he'd never even thought to consider. She finds wonder in the way the world works; the way that things can so easily – could so easily – change, the way that rain smells, the way you can see who a person is through their eyes. She finds wonder in the stars and in thoughts of other worlds and the afterlife, even though it scares her. He likes the way she lights up and grows competitive during video games, or gets too involved in anime or the way she talks about books like they're an old friend. He likes the way she loves to pop bubble wrap and the quiet contemplation in her eyes when she drinks her morning coffee every day.

Kiku likes Cast because Cast is herself, even if sometimes she is afraid to be.

Cast likes Kiku because he listens. To her, there is so much wonder and so many things to understand and she loves to think and she loves to speak. Cast is accustomed to people just brushing her off, because they want to live shallow lives in shallow love and shallow thoughts and conversations. But when she speaks to Kiku, she sees him listening, sees him smile and nod and acknowledge and  _encourage._  It makes her feel as though her thoughts and constant, late night contemplations aren't completely pointless. Because she sees, she feels his eyes on her and he does not tear them away because he seems so intrigued and Cast loves to see that. He does not brush her off like she is something insignificant. Cast loves to see that thoughtful little smile peek out.

Cast likes Kiku because Kiku is himself, even if sometimes he wishes he could change.

They're taking baby steps together, hand in hand, side by side, supporting themselves and each other. Cast holds tight to Kiku and swears that she wants to always have that gentle smile in her life. Kiku holds tight to Cast because he always wants that laugh to invade his thoughts. Cast will not let go, because she feels as though she belongs. Kiku will not let go because Cast makes him think of amazing things he never considered before. Something inside both of them tells them to grip tighter, fight hard, and struggle on through life.

Perhaps it's a little something like love.


End file.
